Choose A Life
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Part two of series: Test Of Love, Reality Check. Arthur learns that Beth has had a tough life, now she's pushing people aside in her own attemps to save them. Arthur is determined to save her before she does something reckless.
1. Gentleman's Meeting

"Eames, why exactly did you drag me here?" Arthur whispered across the table.

"Our mark is a gentleman, this is a gentleman's club" Eames explained in whispers "We ask around, we can get outside opinions of our mark, it'll make the dream more realistic."

"I still don't see why I had to come."

"It was either you or Cobb, and quite frankly you're better suited for this task."

Arthur was about to reply when _she_ walked in. Her hair was done in tight curls pinned away from her face, a dark blue top hat style on her head with mesh covering half her face. He stood up keeping his eyes on her as they both moved to the bar. Her dress was a strapless floor length midnight blue, a slit going up her leg; she held a silver clutch and her shoes were also a strapping silver heal.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"Yes" she glanced at him "But won't you join me for a drink while I wait."

He sat down at the bar beside her ordering drinks; dirty martini for her and a whiskey for him. He put it on his tab and she thanked him with her slight southern accent.

"My name is Mark, may I inquire as to what your name is?" he asked taking a sip of the strong drink.

"Aurora" she watched his face "You do not need to impress me by ordering a drink you do not like."

"Sorry, but they do not have what I like."

"Maybe we should go out one night so you may have what you like."

He cleared his throat "I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another."

"She's a lucky girl."

"On the contrary, I'm a lucky man."

"May I inquire to her name?"

"Ivy. She's not only beautiful but smart and resourceful as well."

"That's quite a unique name, I like her already" she frowned "If your heart is with her why did you come over here?"

Arthur's eyes fell onto the glass in his hands "You look an awful lot like her; I was hoping it was her."

Aurora was silent for a moment lightly touching his arm. She stood up so suddenly that it startled Arthur out of his little daze.

"I'm terribly sorry but my friend has arrived, I must go."

He watched her walked over to two other girls then head upstairs. Eames walked over putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's one hot babe, you get her number?" he teased.

"You know I only love Beth, I can't believe I lost her number" Arthur's head dropped to the bar's table.

"Anyway I need you to stay down here" Eames explained "I've got business upstairs, just keep to the plan."

Eames left Arthur at the bar wondering what got into him as he made his way to the private room upstairs. Three girls waited for him; the one from the bar, the one in a green dress smiled at him and another he didn't recognize.

"You look as beautiful as I remember princess" he kissed her cheek.

"It's good to see you again Eames."

He turned to the girl in red "And you are?"

"Shelby" she held out her hand.

Eames took it kissing the back "It's a pleasure."

Katelyn cleared her throat; Eames flashed a cheesy grin kissing his girlfriend on the lips. She smiled, glancing at her best friend who was looking out the window to the bottom floor.

"Darling you didn't tell him did you?" Eames moved to stand next to her by the window "He's been grieving for too long."

"I haven't got a phone call, an email, nothing" she sat on the couch before her "It's been nearly a year, so why should I care?"

"Listen to me" he forced her to look him in the face "I was with him when he put your number in his phone, laptop and in three other places, he was walking on clouds. After the New York trip two years ago we went on lots of jobs. We met up again nearly a year ago and when we went back to his hotel room after dinner it was ransacked. His laptop broken into, his suitcase scattered all over the room, even his phone contacts were gone."

"Damn it" Beth hissed biting her thumb.

"What's wrong?" Katelyn asked sitting beside her best friend.

"Pat started some research that got us some threatening notes. Then we got a call from Katelyn about the New York runway dream job, after that the two of us went to…somewhere overseas so he could continue. The minor threatening notes turned worse as Pat found more and more in his research, our campsite and hotel room got trashed. It became so bad that we had to split ways, Pat and I have been running in opposite directions for slightly over a year now."

"What was he researching?" Eames inquired "Hey wait, that's about the same time Arthur lost your contact information."

"It had something to do with an ancient Mayan recipe. He didn't tell me much; afraid it'll get me into trouble. A few months ago I met this man – William, he's kept me hidden so far. Katelyn and I kept in contact doing jobs here and there, but she told me that you are in need of assistance Eames."

"Yes, it's strange you mentioned the name William" Eames stood up and began to pace "Our job is to first track and find a man named William, he's been on the move for nearly a year now. Once found we need to disable his secret force, the FBI are feeling threatened by him. It may just be an extraction but this job needs two point men and two forgers; it's too difficult with only one each."

"Have you got yourself a tracker?" Shelby leaned forward.

"Not yet."

"Well look no further because I'm the best tracker you'll ever meet."

"I'm in as well" Katelyn kissed Eames.

"Perfect, darling what about you?"

Beth sat there contemplating what to do, her decision interrupted when the door came flying in. A man of brute force barged in knocking Eames out of the way as he was completely taken off guard. He came straight for Beth; she ducked kicking his stomach forcing him out the window behind her. What she didn't expect was him grabbing a hold of her leg trying to force her to fall with him; she took hold of the ledge for dear life.

Arthur saw the commotion and was up in the room before anyone knew what was happening. He grabbed the girls' arms pulling her up as she kicked the guy off. She stayed close to Arthur as they sat there on the couch.

"My answer is no" she stated as Eames sat up looking dazed "It's too dangerous."

She rushed out of the room before anyone could open their mouths. Arthur looked around, with Eames on the ground and two other girls in the room he was very confused over what happened.

"I'll talk to her" the girl holding Eames mumbled "Maybe there's a way."


	2. Rough Night

Katelyn caught up to her best friend "Why am I just hearing about all this news now?"

"I hate repeating myself" Beth replied looking around the club's parking lot "Besides you haven't been completely out of the loop."

"I knew about William and I knew you were travelling. Beth in the past two years we've seen each other five times and I knew nothing about what you just confessed."

"I haven't even told you the whole story" a car drove up "I'll talk to you tomorrow, your hotel, 10 am."

"Beth!"

She had already closed the car door and it drove off. Katelyn grounded her teeth unimpressed with all the secrecy that was happening.

"You okay?" Eames asked Arthur still sitting on the ground.

"That makes two girls in then out of my life" he sulked.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he smiled.

"Figured what out?"

"Oh, ha" Eames started laughing "Looks like I know everything this time."

Arthur narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about?"

Shelby stood up "I'll let you girls gossip, if you need me I'll be at the bar."

"You know I'm taken" Eames replied ignoring her hand across his chest.

"That doesn't bother me" she smiled "Besides I can still dream."

Eames didn't reply as Shelby left the room. He looked around mentally calculating how much the damage in the room was going to cost them. Katelyn then walked into the room sitting in Shelby's spot dropping her head.

"No luck?" Eames assumed.

"Not really, she says she's going to come over tomorrow to my hotel" she glanced at Arthur "How's he doing?"

"He hasn't figured it out yet."

"Arthur" Katelyn turned to him "Do you recognize me?"

He starred concentrating on the eyes "Katelyn?"

"Bingo" she smiled "Good to see you again."

"Do you know what has happened to Beth? I've unfortunately lost contact with her."

"She's pissed at you, yet her heart aches to have you kiss her again."

"You remember the girl from the bar?" Eames asked trying to be subtle "You really should have gotten her number."

"Why? It's not like–" Arthur paused realization hit "It was her! Beth is Aurora, the girl from the bar!"

Arthur jumped up and started for the door. Eames struggled to get up, Katelyn rushed over to help him. When they got downstairs Shelby came over to help, they followed Arthur outside.

"She's already gone" Katelyn replied "She barely talks to me Arthur, but I know I can get to the bottom of her secrecy, and then you two can talk."

Beth hugged herself as the driver took her to William's house. She got to see Arthur again, talk to him, touch him; she craved his presence for so long. Another guard opened the car door and took her to the main bedroom in the house.

"Welcome home Zanita" William walked in wearing a housecoat removing the guard "How was your night?"

She glared at him "It was eventful; your guard barged in on an important meeting nearly blowing my cover."

"I'll have them reprimanded for that."

"Where's my brother?"

"He's safe."

He tossed her a picture. Beth caught it looking down she saw her brother tied up and gauged in a dimly lit room glaring at the camera man.

"You said he was safe!" she smacked him across the face.

"And he will be as long as you keep your temper."

William grabbed her wrists forcing her on her back; he handcuffed Beth to the bed. She twisted trying to get out of his grip but it only forced him to tighten the handcuffs so they rubbed her skin raw.

"You're so beautiful" he caressed her cheek.

Beth spat at him, he slapped her then stood at a distance as he removed his housecoat. Her eyes grew wide, trying to use her legs to keep him at a distance. That failed, he had caught them and crawled on top of her muffling the scream about to escape with his own mouth and tongue.


	3. Revealed Secrets

Katelyn offered her best friend a mug of hot chocolate then watched her closely. She wore a headband with a mesh veil covering her right eye, a high collared well detailed black shirt, black gloves that came up about three inches on her arm, black skinny jeans and ankle boots.

"Talk to me" Katelyn ordered.

Beth took a deep breath never once looking Katelyn in the eye "The story I told last night isn't completely true."

"I figured that much by myself" she sat down in front of her.

"Pat figured out the ancient Mayan recipe – it was for dream sharing."

"That's amazing!"

"That's when we were ambushed; William and his secret force came for us. Pat had someone wipe his memory just moments before, he claims that I'm the key to everything. William took an interest in me; he said that a good friend of mine gave me up."

"But we know that's not true."

"I knew it wasn't true back then but Arthur had stopped all communication, I was scared. William had taken my brother away telling me only I can keep him alive, I needed Arthur more then ever but it wasn't safe for me to be the first one to send a message."

"Beth don't be mad at Arthur, it wasn't his fault."

"He could have talked to Eames or you. He could have contacted me Katelyn but he didn't, he left me in the dark."

"But you still crave him" Katelyn forced her to look up "I can see it in your eyes – or rather in your eye."

Beth looked away "William allowed me freedom so it didn't look like I had completely vanished. Then I saw you a few months ago, I was thrilled but it ended abruptly when William's men reported back."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this then?"

"I wasn't in danger but now I am and so is anyone close to me."

"So you turned Eames' offer down for our safety?"

"Yes."

The hot chocolate had turned cold when Katelyn slammed her mug on the table "You idiot! We're best friends and the boys can help protect you! There is no way in hell I'm just going to stand by doing nothing, I'm calling Eames!"

"No!" Beth jumped up snatching the cell phone "You'll all get killed, don't worry so much about me."

"How can I not worry?" Katelyn was furious.

"As long as I play my part Pat and I are safe. If Eames succeeds with this job and William loses his secret forces then he'll be powerless. Pat and I will be free and so will anyone else William currently has power over."

"How can you last that long?"

"I've survived until now; I can survive until that day."

Katelyn bit her lip "Why are you covering yourself?"

"I've been unharmed until I saw you a few months ago."

Beth removed the headband to show a scar just millimetres from her eye, any closer and she could have been blinded. Then she showed her wrists where the handcuffs were and finally she pulled down her pants to show a burn on her inner thigh.

"The wrists were done last night. The burn was after the first night, William was marking me as his property" Beth explained.

"This is unjust" Katelyn gawked as Beth covered up "What about telling the police?"

"Some…most of them are under William's control."

"What about Eames and Arthur?"

"Please don't tell them" Beth pleaded "Especially Arthur."

"You know I'm going to tell Eames."

"If I join this dream job do you promise not to tell Eames?"

Katelyn glared "No, if you promise to get away from William I'll promise not to tell Eames. But you'll have to tell Arthur when you two kiss and make up."

"What makes you so sure we'll get back together?"

"Because you love him just as much as he loves you."

Beth gazed out the window rubbing her ring "Most of the time I wish this is all a dream and I can wake up in the safety of Arthur's arms."

Katelyn moved to sit next to her best friend "This is reality and Arthur is on the side lines waiting for you to run to his arms."

"Why can't he just come comfort me?"

"You keep running away" Katelyn prodded "Beth you have to face the music and just get through your thick skull that I'm going to always be here weather you want me to or not, same with Arthur and same with Eames."

Beth sat there a moment contemplating her next move. One of William's men moved outside the window and she rushed out. Katelyn locked her hotel room suite door then opened her bedroom to let Eames, Arthur and Shelby out. They stretched their limbs and sat in the living room area.

"You got your story" Katelyn sat on Eames' lap "Are you going to start listening in on her all the time?"

"Of course not" he kissed her "But that info does help."

"What did she show you?" Shelby inquired.

"That is not my place to tell" Katelyn hissed "When Beth's ready she'll show someone else."

"I need your help" Arthur's voice cracked "I need to get Beth back into my arms."

Katelyn looked at Eames then back at Arthur "All right, but I can only help so far – it'll be up to you to re-hook her."

Arthur gave a weak smile "Shelby could you track Pat down? If we can free her big brother then it'll be easier to break Beth's chain."

"I'll see what I can do" Shelby batted her eyes, hips swaying as she left "I'll get back to you on what I find."

Katelyn rolled her eyes "She's such a flirt."

"Doesn't work on me" Eames pulled her closer "I've already got the love of my life."

Beth took a deep breath before going into Williams's office. He sat behind his desk looking professional and suave, immediately she was reminded of Arthur.

"What can I do for you Zanita?" he smiled.

"I-" she cleared her throat "I want free from this house."

"Very well."

"That was too easy, what's the catch?" she eyed him cautiously.

"You will always be my Zanita so letting you go is fine since I can always pull you back in."

"I don't want your men following me; it'll blow my cover in the outside world."

"If you want that done then you'll have to go on a date with my best client tomorrow night."

"And who might this client be?" she crossed her arms.

"That would be me" a new voice spoke behind her.

Beth turned around to glare at the man, but instead she smiled the instant she saw him. It had been years but she recognized the man from her childhood in an instant.

"This is Jeffery Read" William introduced "If you want to live without my guards Zanita then you'll go through a pleasurable date with Jeffery."

"And if the date's not pleasurable?" she glared.

William gave a sadistic smile "Then you're back here with me."


	4. The Date

Beth showed up at Katelyn's place with a spring in her step. The friends stared at each other, one smiling the other judging.

"What did you do?" Katelyn stayed a distance as Beth sat down.

"William has let me leave the house and I have no more guards watching my every move."

"What's the catch?"

"A date with his best client tonight."

"Yet you're all smiles?" Katelyn sat down confused "I don't get it."

"It's with a man named Jeffery Read. His mother was the nurse that carried me out of the hospital when I was born. We've known each other since birth but lost contact when I had to move away."

"Okay so why is he William's best client?"

"Jeff is a hockey player."

"Then why haven't I heard of him?"

Beth giggled "He doesn't use his real name on the ice."

Beth asked for Katelyn's lap top, once logged on she searched the web for a recognizable image of Jeff. Katelyn's mouth dropped, she knew the man, she knew all the famous hockey players she's that much of a fan.

"That's-" she couldn't come up with words.

"Yep" Beth stated proudly.

"But he's-."

"I know; the best player to have ever walked this Earth."

"And you've got a date with him" Katelyn looked up determined "You must get me his autograph."

"Only if you go shopping with me, I need new clothes."

"Alright but the boys are coming over later. You can tell Eames then that you'll join the job."

"I don't think so."

"You promised and I didn't tell anyone."

Beth gave her friend a lazy look "I know you didn't tell them but they were in your bedroom while we talked."

Katelyn blushed "It was Eames' idea…how-how did you know?"

"Simple deduction my friend" Beth smiled tapping her nose "Shelby wears perfume to attract a man, Eames' aftershave has a distinct woody smell and Arthur…Arthur just has a scent that I can recognize any where."

Katelyn raised her brow then shook her head deciding it was best not to say anything. She looped her arms around Beth with a smile and they went shopping.

Hours later the girls returned to the hotel, Eames and Arthur already there waiting. Beth's smile faltered and she avoided eye contact with Arthur, she disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out she wore lace gloves, a short black skirt, a dark green corset and a cropped black jacket, Beth had played with her hair so it covered her eye.

"How do I look?" she did a little twirl.

"Gorgeous darling but there was no need to dress up for us" Eames smiled.

"I didn't" her smiled broadened "I'm going on a date tonight."

"With who?" Arthur asked starring mindlessly at her outfit.

"What does it matter?" she snapped.

Katelyn picked up the closest book by her chair tossing it at Beth's head. She ducked and it hit the wall creating a little dent.

"Be nice" Katelyn warned.

Beth gave a little huff watching for Jeff from the window. When she saw him she gave a little squeal and started for the door.

"Just be careful with who you date darling" Eames warned.

"At least I can get a date" Beth teased turning around.

"Hey princess you want to go on a date?"

"Let me think a bout it" Katelyn smirked "Sure, I'd love to."

"She doesn't count, there's no challenge" Beth turned around "And here I thought you had different standards."

This time Katelyn grabbed the lamp and tossed it at Beth's head. It made impact with a heavy thud, Beth turned rubbing her head.

"Fuck Katelyn I didn't say he had bad taste" Beth hissed.

"You implied it" she hissed back.

"I never implied you in any of it" Beth whimpered "Fine I won't come back with a gift."

"You're so mean" Katelyn huffed.

"Yet you still love me" Beth closed the door.

"Some times I wonder" she mumbled.

"Do you know who she's dating?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah but I don't know what he's really like."

Arthur hesitated "I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"Arthur!"

He was already out of the door not wanting any one to change his mind. Eames watched his girlfriend's actions.

"Why were you going to stop him?"

"This date is with someone from Beth's past, and it's a condition of William's. If she wants out of the house with no guards then this date has to go without a hitch."

"I'm sure things will go smoothly" Eames soothed "In the mean time we have the rest of the night and not a single interruption."

Katelyn laughed, she stood up to lock the door but Eames had beaten her to it. He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom and locked that door as well.

"Beth" Arthur grabbed her wrist just as they stepped outside "I just wanted to say that I hope you find happiness and I'll always love you."

"Arthur" she mumbled facing him "I-."

Arthur cut her off with a kiss, her hands balled into fists wanting desperately to grab his vest and pull him closer. Arthur pulled away keeping eye contact, trying to read her brown eyes but only found sadness.

"I'm sorry" he took a step back letting her go "I just had to so since that might be the last time we can touch."

"Arthur don't do this" she pleaded.

"Beth is this man bothering you?" Jeff walked up putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No" she replied "He just wanted to know if he could pick up his puppet tonight."

"And the answer?"

"Yes, at nine."

Arthur perked up when Beth used the pet name he'd given her. She was willing to give him a chance to explain but he still didn't trust this man.

"Who was that man?" Jeff asked once safe in the car.

"It doesn't matter" she replied.

"Okay I think it's time to cheer up" Jeff smiled "Where did we leave off?"

"We left at you saying you had a crush on me when were kids."

"Ah that" he grimaced "You were always surrounded by Wayne and Chris so I was scared to approach. Or you had Page and Dominique around and I just refused to go near them."

Beth laughed "And here I thought you didn't care about me. In the back of my mind I wished you'd come up and take me away from the crowds."

Jeff laughed too "You grew up so beautifully. What have you been doing since you moved?"

"A little of this and a little of that, I stuck to my brother like glue."

Jeff blinked surprised "I didn't know you had a brother."

"No one did, he was always away being taught at special schools."

The car pulled to a stop, Jeff jumped out to open Beth's door. She thanked him as he opened every door for her then pulled out her chair at the restaurant.

"When did you learn to be a gentleman?" she inquired.

"With age" he smiled "Are you okay with this restaurant, because we can always go somewhere else."

"No I like it. It's a warm, friendly, family environment."

"Okay" he relaxed "Tell me about your career?"

Beth stiffened a little "I'm a fashion designer; I was in the New York runway two years ago."

"I heard they had a last minute find."

"What about your hockey career?"

"How did you-?"

"My best friend watches hockey, the moment I saw your face I knew."

"I take it she'd want an autograph?"

"Of course, but I thought if you weren't busy you could meet her tomorrow?"

"I'd be honoured."

The two laughed and talked all through dinner, they learned everything that had been missed over the years. Jeff walked Beth to the car but he leaned against the door not letting her enter.

"Your boyfriend should be coming to pick you up soon" he smirked.

"How did- he's not my boyfriend" Beth blushed stammering.

He laughed "I can tell by how you looked at him and how you talked about him. You're infatuated with the man."

"I'm sorry; I thought I could hide that from you and William."

"No need to worry about me, but why William?"

"In his mind I'm his property" she showed him her wrists and eye "That's what happens when I disobey and he gets mad."

"Why hasn't…Arthur done anything?"

"Because I haven't told him, I don't want him to get hurt."

"Call me any time William hurts you" he handed her a business card "I don't want to see you hurt any more. I'll pull you out of his grip with my cold dead hands if I have to."

"Thanks Jeff" she kissed his cheek.

"Beth, are you ready?" Arthur showed up behind her.

As she began to walk away Jeff reached out to grab her wrist. When she winced he let go instantly and Arthur stood up a little straighter.

"Don't hesitate" Jeff told her calmly glancing at Arthur "Don't hesitate in anything you do."

She nodded and let Arthur guide her to his car. She instructed him to take her to Katelyn's hotel but he argued stating that Eames and Katelyn were left alone. Beth grimaced and told him where she was staying; he turned around driving her to her hotel.

She sat in the car for a minute before turning to him "Do you want to come upstairs?"

"Um, sure" he turned the car off.

They were silent making their way to her room. She unlocked the door and turned on the light, Arthur followed locking the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked lightly touching her arms "You're shaking like a leaf."

"I'm a scared lamb" she replied turning to look him in the eyes "Kiss me."

Arthur didn't argue as he cautiously bent down the couple of inches. She grabbed his vest pulling him closer then moved her hands to play in his hair. Arthur tumbled into a chair, his hands resting on her hips as she pulled away.

"Arthur" she touched her lips moving as far away as she could "I made a mistake, you have to leave."

"Kissing me is a mistake?" Arthur felt insulted.

"No, I mean yes, I mean-."

"Stop" he held up a hand "Just tell me one thing."

She gulped "What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Always and forever, I love you Arthur and because of that we mustn't do this."

"Why?"

"William."

"Screw him" Arthur's face scrunched up "He has no control over you."

"You'd be surprised how much control he holds."

"He doesn't control your love "Arthur stood and wrapped his arms around her "He doesn't control me puppet."

"I've missed you" she sobbed.

"I'm here, I've always been waiting for you puppet. You and only you."


	5. Decisions

When Arthur woke up he was alone which wouldn't have bothered him if he was in his hotel room, but in this case he was in Beth's. Grudgingly he got up and took a shower only to get re-dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday. Beth was sitting on the bed in front of the TV with a McDonald's breakfast in hand.

"I got you breakfast" she pushed it toward him "As a thank you for last night."

"You didn't have to go out of your way" he accepted the McDonald's breakfast and coffee "I love you."

"Arthur, until Part is safe or William is dead I don't feel comfortable getting involved again."

"Puppet we were always involved."

"Arthur…" she really didn't know what to say.

"I'm not leaving you alone" Arthur forced her to look at him "I will be with you every night; William won't get to you as long as I'm here."

"You're going to get killed" she snapped pulling away to toss her garbage "I refuse your company."

"Why do you keep turning me down?" he really didn't understand "Last night you said you wanted me now you're saying the opposite."

"I love you Arthur but you've lost me when you didn't contact me for months."

"I not only had your number stolen from me but I was also in the hospital."

Beth's heart went out to him but her fear of being alone was too strong so she decided to stay mad at him. She had Jeff; he came into her life not showing any signs of leaving. Beth opened the door ushering Arthur out; they split ways, him going to get new clothes and she started to walk to Katelyn's hotel.

"Beth, you need a ride?" Jeff drove up slowly.

"Sure" she smiled stepping off the side walk "I'm heading to the hotel you picked me up from yesterday."

"Anything wrong? Your smile isn't as bright."

"Arthur and I aren't seeing things eye to eye."

"I need to meet this man."

She laughed "You can, maybe, if he shows up today."

When Jeff parked the car Beth led the way up to Katelyn's suite. When Eames opened the door shirtless Beth just smiled tapping his chest, it didn't faze her that he was still there.

"Katelyn I brought a gift" Beth called.

"Did you get his autograph" she came out of the bedroom in a house coat.

"No, I brought something better."

Beth gestured behind her, Katelyn turned and her mouth dropped. She ran back into her bedroom and came out in a few minutes fully dressed. She ushered him to the couch and offered a coffee, Jeff politely turned it down as he sat beside Beth.

"I can't believe it, a world famous hockey player in my presence, this is too awesome for words."

"Please just call me Jeff."

"I'm Katelyn and this is my boyfriend Eames" she drew attention to the shirtless man in the arm chair.

"Pleased to meet you; the both of you."

"Darling where's Arthur?"

"How should I know?" Beth replied a little snippy.

"How was the date?" Katelyn asked nervously.

"I've already told William it was beyond pleasurable" Jeff explained "He agreed to remove his guards on her but she needs to go back to the house once a week. I couldn't get him to change his mind on that point."

Beth laid her head on his shoulder "You tried, I can handle once a week."

Eames got up to answer the door sometime during the conversation to let in both Shelby and Arthur. He wore his usual shirt, tie and vest look what was different was that his hair wasn't slicked back. Shelby on the other hand was excited; she carried her lap top in and put in on Eames' lap.

"I found him" she pointed to the screen "Right there in the basement of that place."

"Excellent Shelby" Eames complemented "That was faster then I expected."

"I told you I'm the best."

"Can you send it to my phone and Arthur's so we can work on it tomorrow?"

"Just give me your cell phone."

Eames and Arthur did that and Shelby went to a table to work. Katelyn was pleased that Pat was found, Eames planned on surprising Beth with the news.

"Who did you find?" Beth tilted her head.

"Some guy Arthur asked me to find" Shelby replied handing the phones back "I think his name is-."

"Beth what happened to your eye?" Arthur interrupted rushing to her side pushing the hair out of her face "It looks a few months old."

Beth pulled back disgusted with herself for forgetting to fix her hair so it didn't move off her face. She didn't want Arthur to find out, especially this way.

"Don't look at me like that" she leaned into Jeff.

"How do you want me to look? Sympathetic?" he walked away so he wasn't yelling in her face "I'm furious! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Jeff wrapped his arms around Beth holding her wrists and pulling the gloves off "Don't forget there are these marks too."

"And you knew about these?" Arthur growled then turned back on Beth "What else have you kept from me?"

"Arthur calm down" Katelyn watched her friend's face fall knowing she deserved this "Yelling won't help any thing, it's done."

Eames gave Katelyn a quick kiss then took Arthur out for a ride, after grabbing a shirt, hoping to cool his head and think more logically. Jeff hugged Beth, tears on the verge of spilling. She looked at her best friend for something, sympathy or explanation, but knew she was going to get nothing.

"Don't look at me" Katelyn held up her hands "You deserved everything Arthur gave you; I think it should have been more."

"Hey!" Beth paused "I know you're right but I didn't want him to know, the scar was almost gone I could have gotten away with it. Besides aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"You know me better than that. I'm on the side that cares about your health."

"Am I the only one who cares about the ones around me more then myself?"

"Yes, we care about you more than us. We don't care if someone will be trying to kill us. We just want you to be safe."

"I don't care. If it means that all of you can be free I'll die for that. One dead and five alive, I like those odds better."

"Aw you're so cute when you're being stupid. We aren't going to let that happen so you might as well accept it."

Beth rubbed her head "None of that makes sense."

Jeff snickered; Beth elbowed him in the gut sending a glare. Shelby had left a while ago, she never really enjoyed socializing with us, Shelby was one to only be there for herself.

"I won't accept it, I will stop it" Beth crossed her arms separating from Jeff.

"And we'll help" Katelyn sat back surprisingly calm.

"No you won't. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you out of harms way."

"I know you'd do anything and so will I. End of story."

"End of your story, not mine" this time she glared at Katelyn.

"Do you really want to get into this with me? You need to accept that we love you and want to keep you safe."

"My point exactly I will lose my mind trying to get you out of my life again, into the safe zone."

"In this line of work there is no safe zone."

"Yes there is…it's the silver lining."

"Yes well" Katelyn couldn't come up with a come back "I have no desire to be part of the safe zone."

"I'll force you there if I have to."

Beth was frustrated; she stormed out of the hotel needing fresh air desperately. She just started to walk, not caring where she went as long as she could clear her mind.

"I wish Pat was here" she mumbled to herself.

Pat kept her together, a cool clear head, without him she was lost. Beth knew Arthur had the same affect on her but she just wouldn't get over the fact that he just disappeared from her life when she needed him the most. Once she was a good distance from the hotel she looked up and took a deep breath, she knew what she had to do, and unfortunately knew Katelyn was right.


	6. Tortured Body, Heart, Soul

Katelyn sat there fidgeting; she hasn't seen Beth in a couple of days, Eames and Arthur were off saving Pat. Shelby was flirting with Jeff but besides glancing at her and an occasional smile he looked just as worried about Beth as she was. He learned what their job was since it sort of slipped when she had the fight with Beth, he offered to help but she didn't inform Eames afraid of what he'll say.

"How long are we going to sit here and wait?" Jeff asked.

"Get out of this stuffy hotel and join me for lunch" Shelby batted her eyes "It'll be healthy to go out."

"No thank you."

Shelby huffed at being turned down and left. Katelyn knew she'd come back with a spring in her step and really didn't worry.

Shortly after Eames arrived with Pat draped over his shoulder. Pat looked beaten, bruised and starved; Jeff rushed to help carry him to the couch. Katelyn went to get some towels, water and food for him.

"Where's Beth?" Jeff asked.

"With Arthur" Eames replied curtly.

**REWIND** * * * * * * * * * *

Arthur and Eames were disguised as William's men, guarding the door inside Pat's cell. He was chained up and beaten; his eyes were barely open when they tried to explain they were going to free him. A loud slam at the end of the hall and a jangle of chains told them someone was coming and they went back to guarding.

"Let me go!" the door opened "You have no right to treat me this way!"

Three more guards came in pulling a struggling Beth in as well. She wasn't making it easy for them as her arms went above her head, she hung an inch off the ground and they chained her legs to the ground so she couldn't kick. She was chained in front of Pat's cell, Arthur and Eames got a front row seat of the horror.

"Zanita you look so beautiful when you're in distress."

"Fuck off" she hissed "Let my brother go William."

He slapped her face then turned to Pat lifting his head to see her. His eyes were puffy but he could recognize his little sister any where.

"Tell me what I need to know" William spoke calmly "It's your sister who will pay the price this time."

"Water" Pat's voice was rough.

William sent someone to get him water; the guard came back with a hose. Pat was soaked head to tow in the liquid but he got a few good gulp of water so his voice sounded a little more normal.

"Don't tell him any thing Pat!" Beth shouted.

The guard smirked and stabbed a taser gun into Beth side; she squirmed away from the weapon. Arthur's hand's balled up, he wanted to help her but it would blow their cover. Beth refused to scream and give William the satisfaction of seeing her weak; she bit down so hard that that her lip began to bleed.

"Don't hurt her" Pat exclaimed "But I don't know anything of what you're asking."

"That's a lie!" William shouted then turned to his guards "Tasers, whips, do what ever you want to my Zanita to make Pat talk. Her clothes stay on, her body is mine."

William watched as his guards' tortured Beth, Arthur and Eames were told to keep Pat from struggling and to keep him watching. Arthur couldn't take it, he wanted to just kill everyone and get Beth out of there. She was strong, not letting a single scream escape her lips the entire two hours with only the occasional whimper.

"Enough" William separated his guards "Get out, except you two."

Eames and Arthur stopped halfway through the door and backed up. William walked up to Beth's limp body lifting her head.

"You're strong Zanita" he kissed her roughly "True beauty is hanging before me."

"Beth" Pat whispered "I'm sorry."

"This is your fault" William turned on him "Because you won't tell me the Mayan recipe to dreams."

"He doesn't know it" Beth's voice was softer then a whisper.

"And why doesn't he know it!"

Beth lifted her head just enough to show her smile, William left in a rage. Eames and Arthur acted quickly. Eames got Pat free, having to put most of the man's weight on him. Arthur freed Beth, her body limp in his arms, and his heart broke about a thousand times over.

"Why didn't you save them earlier?" Katelyn asked in disgust after hearing the basic story.

"Causing a commotion would have drawn more attention" Eames explained "You wouldn't have wanted to see me and Arthur captured too, right princess?"

"What are we going to do about William?" Eames hugged her.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Jeff offered "I'm sure I can get his clients to oppose him."

"That might work" Eames shook his hand "We can start to destroy him from the outside then move in to burn him."

"Why were you there?" Beth shifted in the car seat.

"We were going to free Pat and surprise you" Arthur replied.

"I guess I surprised you then" she smirked.

"This is not a laughing matter" his face set in stone as he glanced over.

"Loosen up a bit Arthur."

"You nearly died."

"But I didn't."

"Do you realize how hard it was for me to be in that room?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me."

"My heart was ripped out of my chest and stepped on a thousand times over."

Beth stared at Arthur's face in silence as he drove. He stopped the car and got out, then moved over to her side to help her out.

"Where are we?" she asked weakly.

"My hotel."

"Are you mad at me?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Not like I had a choice, William's men swept me off the streets."

Arthur left her on the bed returning with a wet towel and a glass of water for her dry throat. She took off her shirt, he dabbed the wounds cleaning them up. She winced at some of the wounds, the two stayed silent the entire time.

"This is awkward" Beth mumbled when he finished "I should go."

"Your legs were abused too."

"I'll be fine."

Beth stood up; she took no more then two steps when Arthur's arm went around her waist as she fell. He hauled her back to the bed making her sit on his lap.

"Fine my ass."

"Yes your ass is fine" she smirked.

"Very funny" a smile played on the corners of his lips.

"Thank you for saving my brother."

She looked up at him, Arthur was staring straight ahead. Beth tried to give him a kiss but he just moved away. She frowned; in the back of her mind a voice said she didn't deserve him.

"Why is my girlfriend so difficult?"

"Not difficult" she corrected "Stubborn."

"And the difference is?"

"I guess there is none from your point of view."

"You make me worry and then you shrug it off like it was just another day at the beach."

"Its how I am, never showing my true feelings, hiding behind a mask. Another thing is I don't really know how to trust people, especially men."

"You seem to trust Jeff more then me."

"He was my best friend since birth and my first crush."

"What about us?"

Beth paused "I want us to act like boyfriend and girlfriend again. I want something real in my life Arthur."

"I am real, all you have to do is trust me" he kissed her forehead "What do you want me to do to prove that to you?"

Beth settled into Arthur's chest tightening his arms around her "This is what I need, I need you forever."

"What about Jeff?"

She kissed him "Jeff who?"


	7. Hospital

Beth was in so much pain when she woke up that she really wished it was all just a dream. She lifted her hand above her, eyes staring blankly at the teal ring on her index finger. Almost too scared to rub it, she just she just stared at it until someone cleared their throat. She turned her head and smiled, Arthur stood there just out of the shower with a towel on and food in his hands.

"The ring's not going to change colours puppet" he told her passing the food.

She took a deep breath of air letting the aroma of eggs and bacon to fill her lungs "You never know."

"How much of it do you wish was a dream?"

"All of it: losing you, William, my brother's curiosity, everything that has happened over the past few months."

"All you had to do was open your eyes" he kissed her forehead "I never left you."

She tilted her head to taste his lips, she missed that feeling. He smiled into the kiss running his hands through her hair, then crawled onto the bed beside her so the angle wasn't so awkward. They stayed like that for hours until Arthur decided it was time to help Beth get up, showered and dressed – as well as himself.

"Do you think you're capable of leaving the hotel?"

"What did you have in mind Arthur?"

"I got a phone call from Eames, he and Katelyn put Pat into the hospital."

Beth's mouth dropped "We're going, we're going now!"

Arthur smiled wrapping an arm around her guiding her to the car. She winced and fidgeted all the way there due to the seat belt rubbing her wounds. He made sure to keep close so she didn't fall, the first one they saw was Jeff. Beth picked up a little speed as he walked forward, relief on his face and arms around her.

"I am so thrilled that you're okay" Jeff nuzzled her neck.

"I'm fine" she pushed away "Where's my brother? Where's Katelyn? Eames?"

"They're in the room with Pat" he rubbed her arms.

Arthur came up behind Beth placing his hand on her lower back. She reached behind her taking his other hand in hers for reassurance.

"Jeff?" a new voice asked "Jeffery Read?"

Two men shook hands with Jeff like they were old friends. Beth thought she recognized them but she's been around the world and really couldn't be sure.

"Wayne, Chris, it's been so long" Jeff smiled "What are you doing here?"

"We got news that one of our friends got badly hurt" Chris replied.

"Jeff who is the chick?" Wayne nudged him "Is she yours?"

"I wish" Jeff laughed "She's my childhood best friend. You don't recognize her?"

"Should we?"

"Wayne, Chris meet your childhood crush Beth."

Beth smiled as the boys stopped and starred, jaws dropped down to the floor. Arthur was unimpressed, he inched a little more in front of her, and Beth touched his arm keeping him at bay.

"It's been a long time boys" her smiled faded "But I'm here to see my big brother."

"That's right" Jeff took her hand "This way."

"I didn't know she had a big brother" Chris mumbled.

"Neither did I" Wayne mumbled back.

Jeff took Beth to one of the rooms with Arthur close behind, Wayne and Chris happened to follow to the same room. Beth stood there in the door way, Katelyn rushed to her best friend's side hugging her. Arthur whispered something in her ear as Eames took him out of the room but she didn't hear it. Pat looked worse in the light then what he did chained in the basement, there were so many machines around Beth thought it was a life or death situation.

"Big brother" tears were thick in her voice.

His head turned and a faint smile appeared "Hey there little sister."

The tears fell; she rushed to his side head buried in his chest. Pat rubbed her back with one hand and the other played with her hair, he let her get it all out. Katelyn got everyone out of the room, closing the door so that they could have their brotherly sister moment.

"I'm so sorry" Beth sobbed.

Pat laughed "You're sorry? That should be my line, I put you in danger."

"But if I had told William what I knew none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault" he lifted her head wiping the tears "William wouldn't have let us go, he's ruthless that way."

"But-."

"NOT your fault" he emphasized.

Beth sniffled and took some tissue "How are you doing?"

"Could be better" he shrugged "I'm healing nicely. How about you?"

"Very bruised but Arthur is treating me."

"I'm happy for you."

"Pardon me?" she blinked.

"I approve of Arthur being your boyfriend" his grin widened "When will I be seeing a wedding ring?"

"If you weren't so beaten I would smack you Pat."

"I'm sure you would."

Pat kissed his sisters forehead just as the group came back in. Arthur put his arms around her; Beth held his hands tight and leaned into his chest. Katelyn took a seat on Eames' lap and the afternoon was spent in good cheer. Wayne, Chris and Jeff left together in a few hours claiming they had business to do as the other four left once visiting hours were through.


	8. Dinner Disaster

Beth insisted on staying by Pat's side, Arthur stayed with her. She healed nicely and Pat was looking healthier after about a week of feeding, the doctors forced her to go home since she kept falling asleep by his side and they'd call when he gets out.

Today was one of those planning days for the job Eames and Arthur were involved in. Cobb had pulled them away to work. Beth was briefed by Arthur every step of the way but she wanted to try and stay away from William.

"So…how are things between you and Arthur?" Katelyn sat doing her jewellery.

"Fine, why?" Beth replied sketching new fashion designs.

Katelyn grinned "Eames and I are going out for dinner tonight. We want to make it a double date with you and Arthur."

"Arthur and I are friends again, don't push us."

"Stop bull shitting yourself" she put her things down "I've known you for too long Beth. I know you have never moved past loving Arthur."

"Until this nightmare of mine is officially gone I'm not risking the chance of getting Arthur physically hurt."

"But emotionally and mentally is okay?"

Beth's heart weighed down heavily as her friends' words spoke true "All right, I'll go out for dinner tonight."

Katelyn smiled "We're going shopping, with Shelby too. We haven't had any girl time in forever."

"I can't believe you kept in contact with her after we all graduated from school" she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Why not? That's how I knew she turned into a professional tracker."

She rolled her eyes and joined her friend at the door. They went to the largest mall in town where Shelby met them. The girls laughed and enjoyed themselves shopping; they forced Beth into outfits that made the boys who walked past the store stop and stare. As pay back she did the same to them, and teased Katelyn about how much Eames would like it.

"Okay Eames here's everything I could find on William" Arthur handed him a folder an inch thick "We really should be getting paid extra for this job."

"Yeah right" Eames snorted "The FBI are going to want to take all the credit for bringing this guy down."

Arthur slumped in a chair while Eames flipped through the file. A strange sound started going off, he padded down his body wondering if Eames changed his ring tone as a joke. His eyes were drawn to the TV, sitting on top was a cell phone, and he picked it up realizing it was Beth's. The image displayed was that of a devil, Arthur turned it on speaker and got Eames to listen in.

"Zanita you've been avoiding me" the voice was that of William's "You know how much I hate that, it's been nearly a month."

Arthur's voice squeaked in response, Eames glared as he covered his mouth. It slipped out; he was too surprised by the phone call yet so happy that Beth didn't receive it.

"Are you sick Zanita?" William asked concerned "Well I can see that you brother is sick too, so sick that he has to stay in a hospital. I'll make a deal with you – come back to me Zanita and I'll let your brother live, but that boy you seem to be attached to has to go. Or you can stay with the boy, but then your brother will be lost forever – I'll call you tonight for your answer."

There was a beeping indicating that William hung up. Arthur did the same thing; he turned to Eames pale as a ghost. Eames just starred at the phone, it seemed like forever until someone moved or a sound was created.

"What are you going to do?" Eames asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"ME? No the question should be what are we going to do?" Arthur snapped.

"She's your girlfriend."

"Who has kept me in the dark for months." 

"She was waiting for you!"

Arthur remained silent processing the words. He sat on the bed running his fingers through his hair, he didn't know what to do, but he did know that Beth couldn't live without him or her brother. Eames was talking on the phone, probably with Katelyn.

"We're going tonight" Eames announced.

"Huh?"

"After dinner; Katelyn, Shelby, Cobb and I are going to start our job."

"What about Beth? We don't know William's time limit."

"Keep her safe, and we better hope he doesn't call."

Arthur nodded, not quite sure about the plan but it was all they had for the time being. For the briefest moments he considered calling Jeffery up as back up then decided against it, his ego getting the best of him.

"Princess you look breath taking" Eames pulled out the chair for Katelyn "But will you be able to work in that?"

Katelyn looked down at her floor length dress "I'll be fine, it's me we're talking about."

"You're right" he kissed her "What was I thinking?"

"Can I answer that?" Beth smiled sitting in the seat Arthur pulled out for her.

"No darling, I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

"Are you cold puppet?" Arthur whispered taking off his suit jacket.

"I'm fine" Beth rubbed her arms twice "Stop worrying so much."

He grimace and put his jacket around her anyway kissing her cheek. There was light conversation all through out dinner, Beth was so happy that there wasn't a care in her world. That was until her cell phone rang; she looked at the displayed picture and frowned. She answered while grabbing her purse and leaving the table out of respect.

"Your time is up Zanita" William told her "There's a car waiting for you, get in and you can finalize your answer."

Beth didn't understand what was going on; before she got into the black car that pulled up she took off her ring and put it in Arthur's suit jacket. She removed it and placed it gently on the ground hoping that he'll find it, and then the car drove away with her in it.

"What happened to Beth?" Katelyn glanced at the empty seat beside her.

"I think she went outside" Arthur glanced at the door "I'll go check on her."

Arthur stood up from the table and strolled outside; he shivered at the sudden chill of the night. He looked both ways not seeing Beth; he took a step forward kicking something.

"What's wrong?" Eames stood up as Arthur rushed back in "Where's Beth?"

"Gone" he replied taking a napkin "She left her ring in my coat pocket."

"You don't think William has her again?" Katelyn stood up "I'll get Shelby to track her."

The group rushed out of the restaurant, Eames did pay first. They ran down the street to get to their car, Katelyn tripped along the way but didn't fall.

"I knew you couldn't work in that thing" Eames commented.

Katelyn sent him a glare grabbing her dress from the slit. Her floor length dress turned into a thigh length dress, Eames' mouth dropped as she continued. Arthur got to the car first and started the engine, Katelyn paused at the door.

"You coming Eames?"

He snapped out of his daze and got in the car "How much was that dress?"

"Does it matter?" she shrugged.

"You just ripped it."

"It was on sale."

"Would you two stop your marriage bickering" Arthur snapped "We have more pressing matters right now."


	9. Nightmare of Nightmares

They pulled up to the mansion about the same time as Cobb and Shelby. The house was well lit, shadows were moving around in an upstairs room. Arthur was in the mansion before anyone could blink, Katelyn and Eames were next to follow then Cobb and Shelby.

"The guards are all down" Katelyn mumbled.

"Someone was here before us" Shelby explained "Last I checked they're still here."

"Bo on your guard" Cobb walked up the stairs.

Arthur was already at the door; on the other side were the shadows they saw outside. With a deep breath he opened the door, and then nearly dropped his gun.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Jeff?" Katelyn came up from behind "Okay, I'm confused."

Jeff smiled lightly "I herd William on the phone with Beth, when he hung up he said he'd use her to get his clients back. Yes, he'd lost about 80% of his clients thanks to us. William also said he was going to kill Pat and Arthur, so I got Wayne and Chris then saved Pat and came here."

"I was the one William was talking to" Arthur's hands balled into fists "Beth knew nothing; we were going to remove William from this earth tonight."

"You're too late, we all were."

Jeff moved aside to show William and Beth hooked up to a PASIV machine. Pat was by his sister's side in near tears, Beth on the other hand had tears staining her cheeks and a sound would escape every now and again, along with a sharp movement. Arthur has never seen that happen, even if the dream turned into a nightmare with using the PASIV.

"How is she crying?" Cobb asked.

"One of my unfinished compounds" Pat replied "Death in the dream sends you to limbo but all emotion in the dream are shown outside too. It's unstable so I don't know how this will affect their minds."

Arthur's face set as he kept his eyes on Beth "I'm going in there. How do I bring her back?"

"Hold it" Eames stepped up putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm not letting you go in there by yourself."

"I'm coming too" Katelyn stood before them "She's my best friend."

"We don't know what we'll see princess."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Just let her go" Pat stood shakily "Unfortunately you're going to have to wait for the time to be up. You can try to use the kick, but I don't know how well it'll work."

As they got set up Arthur had a glance at the timer, there was still 20 minutes left. His eyes closed shut and re-opened back in the mansion, he vaguely wondered if they were even in the dream.

"What kind of bloody dream is this?" Eames exclaimed.

Arthur really looked around this time; the three of them were all in black leather. The room was emptier then what he remembered, as they moved though the house it was darker in more ways then one. A scream pierced the silence; they glanced at each other and ran in the direction.

"Remind me to cross leather off the list of things I want to see you in princess" Eames smirked.

"Eames now's not the time" Katelyn scolded "Wait, you have a list?"

"Eames you're always opening your mouth at the wrong time" Arthur glanced at him "We're here to get rid of William, I say send him to limbo."

They opened a door to see an S&M nightmare room. Beth was blindfolded, wearing leather shorts and bra. William held her head down as he stood before her, with nothing on.

"That's right Zanita" William's head snapped back "Take me in, suck, swallow. This is your new life."

Arthur's blood boiled, he lunged at William separating him from Beth. They fought; a punch here, a kick there, a glass shattered here and a gun shot there. Eames turned from helping Beth out of danger when he heard the gun shot.

"Its okay" Katelyn had removed the blindfold "William's in limbo now, he can't hurt you."

Beth looked at her best friend with empty eyes "My nightmare – my freedom."

"Why did you do that?" Eames whispered.

"Why? He was torturing Beth for nearly a year" Arthur snapped insulted he even had to explain "You would have done the same thing if it was Katelyn on her knees."

"All except shooting our mark. How are we going to explain this to the FBI?"

"Well…they don't have to worry about the secret force any more."

"Beth! What are you doing?" Katelyn exclaimed.

The boys turned, Beth stood on the window sill and jumped. Arthur's hand had just grazed her skin as she went down, he looked to the ground to find her but she wasn't there.

"She's gone" Arthur turned around "The kick works, let's go!"

Beth sat up straight pulling the needle out of her arm and ran to the bathroom. The other three woke up as well pulling the needle out of their arm.

"What happened?" Pat asked "Beth just ran to the bathroom."

"S&M rape" Arthur replied going to find Beth.

"And William is now in limbo" Eames explained pulling Katelyn into his arms "He deserves it after everything he did."

"Very well" Cobb agreed "I'll go tell our employer. Any one need a ride out of here?"

Jeff, Wayne, Chris and Shelby agreed. Pat stayed behind for his sister. Arthur put his coat around Beth's shoulders as she threw up in the toilet.

"It's finally over" Beth mumbled "I'm sorry for everything."

"As long as you're alive and still my girlfriend I guess I can forgive you" Arthur kissed her cheek "But don't ever do this again, if something is up tell me."

"I promise" she moved to the sink and washed out her mouth with things in the medicine cabinet "I'll always tell you what has happened when I'm not with you."

He pulled the napkin out of his pants pocket and showed her the teal ring. She put it on, weight was just right and the color stayed as she rubbed it.

"I'm real and here for you puppet."

Beth smiled something so brilliant that he hasn't seen in two years. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him such a needy and passionate kiss.


	10. Over Joyous Day

Eames and Katelyn were having their usual make out session as they waited for Beth and Arthur to show up. During the heat of the moment she felt something strange on her finger and pulled away to look.

"Eames" she starred at the wedding ring as he kissed down her neck "I love you."

"So do I princess" he smiled hovering above her, hands entwined he kissed the ring "Please say yes."

"There's no doubt about it" she beamed drawing his lips back to hers.

"Katelyn, we're here" Beth called through the doors.

Eames got up to let her in along with Arthur. Katelyn jumped up and pulled her best friend to the couch with a broad smile.

"What's got you so…glowing?" Beth raised a brow.

Katelyn raised her hand, Beth stared at the silver ring with a diamond set in the middle and a heart shaped emerald underneath, it shone through gorgeously. A smile crept onto Beth's face and the girls shrieked, immediately gabbing on about the wedding plans.

"So you finally proposed" Arthur stated.

"Yep" Eames grinned "Now it's your turn."

"There's something I have to do first. Any way, Cobb went back to his family this morning. He said we're still going to get paid, but it's cut back by a quarter."

"That's not so bad. What's this thing you have to do before you propose?"

Arthur rolled his eyes "I'm going to the store to get champagne, we need to celebrate this moment."

"I'm coming with you" Beth joined him.

As they were leaving she remembered something and walked back in. What she saw she really didn't fully expect.

"Eames!" she exclaimed "I didn't even close the door yet you're already in your boxers!"

"Sorry darling thought you'd left."

"My man has mad stripping skills" Katelyn smiled tossing something at her "Your wallet my lady."

"Thank you" she smiled back "We'll be back for lunch, I'm warning you now."

This time Beth left the room, taking Arthur's hand as they went down to the car. They decided to take a drive around town, and then went down to the hospital to visit Pat – he had to go back after being taken away so abruptly by Jeff. Beth stayed for a good half hour just talking before she left to get something to drink, taking orders on her way out.

"Are you not going with her?" Pat inquired.

"She'll be fine" Arthur stated "It's not like someone's going to pop out and take her away."

"True" he starred at the door "How is she doing?"

"She's keeping a really good fake happy shield up" Arthur collapsed in a nearby chair "I want to see her real smile."

"I know my sister; if she has to she will hide all her emotions so no one worries."

"I worry because she hides her emotions."

There was a silence between the two men, one that wasn't as awkward as they expected. Arthur glanced at Pat who was still starring at the door and wondered if he should ask now. He ran his hands through his hair with a deep sigh thinking that this might be the only opportunity he'll get.

"Pat I need to ask you something" Arthur caught his eye "May I take Beth's hand in marriage?"

Pat laughed "I'm not the one you need to ask."

"Huh? Is her father alive?"

"No, no, nothing like that, at least we don't know the answer to that question. I may be Beth's older brother but I don't choose who she marries, that's her choice" Pat winked "Though you are by far my favourite out of all those she has dated in the past. I give you my blessing to marry my sister, if that's what you wished to hear."

"Did I miss something?" Beth asked returning with drinks to see her two boys smiling "Or do I not want to know."

"Nothing to worry about puppet" Arthur reached for his coffee.

"Puppet?" Pat took his coke "You hate nicknames, and being told what to do."

"It's-it's" Beth stuttered "I have no comment."

The boys laughed as she blushed trying to burry the fact that she was so flustered in her drink. Arthur stood to give her a kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist. Beth leaned into him content and basked in his warmth.

"Come on I'll drop you off at Katelyn's" he murmured "I have a task to do."

"Why can't I tag along?" Beth almost whined.

"Spend time with your best friend" Pat suggested "You haven't really had time with her for two years."

"Are you going to be out of the hospital soon?"

"Yes, tomorrow the doctor's said. Then I'm going back to my research."

"Patrick you idiot!" Beth stormed over to smack him upside the head "We got into this mess because of your stupid research!"

He sent her a glare "It'll be something different and I'm not letting you come with me."

"And who is going to watch over you? You never eat right or sleep right or -."

Beth started off on a rant; Arthur was smart and stayed out of the way. Pat sat relaxed like this was an every day thing and just let her go.

"Beth" Pat started "Beth. Little sister. Elizabeth!"

"What?" she hissed turning on him.

"Relax, I'll be fine" he smiled "I promise to write to you every day. You still have Katelyn, Arthur, Eames, Shelby, Jeff; they're all here for you."

"But I don't want to leave you big brother" she sobbed into the sheets "You're all the family I have."

Arthur rubbed her shoulders "Maybe it's time to let Pat go and make a family of your own."

Arthur was in the jewellery store with Eames looking at rings. A store attendant came over to help but he shoed her away until he was ready to buy. There were so many to choose from that it was starting to give him a headache.

"Arthur it can't be this hard" Eames sighed taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs.

"It has to be perfect" he looked at Eames "How did you know what to get Katelyn?"

"Simple, I observed" he smirked "She'd always do a double take on certain pieces of jewellery when we walked by these kinds of stores. Her favourite color is green, silver looks best on her, and she likes elegant but simple."

Arthur stared silently for a minute "Can you do that for Beth?"

"Sorry Arthur you're on your own for that one" he leaned forward "But I may be able to help you remember the information that's already in your mind."

"I'm not going under with you Eames."

"That was the furthest thing from my mind" he relaxed back into the chair that the store had for couples searching for rings "Okay first, focus you're attention on the rings displayed they should loose their shine if it's not the right one."

"Do I need to answer these questions out loud?" Arthur asked turning to the counter "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes I'm sure and only answer if you'd like."

"Okay" Arthur took a deep breath "I'm ready."

"Do you know her ring size?" Eames started off simple.

"Yes."

"Does she prefer gold or silver jewellery?"

"She prefers silver or white gold, but never yellow gold. Something about it just doesn't sit right with her."

"What about her favourite colour?"

"Dark colours; mostly black, red, green or purple" Arthur resisted the urge to look over his shoulder "She really doesn't have a favourite colour."

Eames grimaced thinking of another question "Talk about her, as you do you'll notice how much you really know her."

"Well…she likes her jewellery to stand out from her clothing choices and she really likes that one piece that can go with everything" Arthur watched in amazement as most of the rings lost their shine "And she loves someone else's opinion, especially Pat's even if she won't use it. She's strong willed and hard headed. Miss, I've found the ring I wish to buy."

The sales associate came over with a smile and unlocked the case. Arthur asked her to pull out a white gold ring with a descent size ruby with small diamonds outlining it and a couple of onyx gems on either side. She told him what size it was and in a blink of an eye he was handing her his credit card – even if it didn't look like a wedding ring he knew she'd love it.

"You're a miracle worker Eames" Arthur turned to him.

Eames wore a smug smile "I'm glad you appreciate my work."

"Don't get too smug Eames."

Arthur had the ring cleaned and placed in a simple black box. Eames' stomach growled, he looked at his watch and gave a low whistle – it was nearly supper time, the girls were going to get worried.

"Arthur what made you decide on a dinner for two?"

"I love you Beth, with all my heart" Arthur kissed the back of her hand "I haven't seen you in two years, you deserve – we deserve some time together."

Beth smiled then went back to her dinner "Do you really think I should let Pat go away on his own?"

"I think you should let him go, Pat can take care of himself."

"Then what am I going to do?"

Arthur bit his lip and took a deep breath "You can always spend it with me."

Beth held her breath, eyes wide as Arthur went down on one knee. He pulled out the simple black box opening it to show the unique ring for her. Beth felt her heart stop, all sounds around her dimmed out.

"Beth, will you marry me?"

Her mind worked a million miles a minute; a slow bright smile crept on her face "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Arthur!"

She collapsed out of her chair and into his arms. Arthur fell onto the ground with a little chuckle; he put the ring on her finger. Beth kissed him, her mind was made up at that very moment – she was going to spend the rest of her life with Arthur.

"Now that's a smile I haven't seen in forever" Arthur commented.

"What do you mean?" Beth couldn't stop smiling.

"Since the William thing your smile hasn't been as bright. It's gorgeous, I'm glad I can finally see it again."


	11. New Life Starts Now

"Katelyn" Beth went straight to the couch with a serious face.

"Please come in" Katelyn teased "Make yourself at home."

"We need to talk about how we're going to combine our weddings. What ideas did you have in mind for yours?"

"Wait" Katelyn held up her hands and sat next to her friend "Did you just say _our_ weddings?"

Beth raised her hand to show the ring "You heard me right."

Katelyn did a little bounce in her seat "I can't believe it! We are definitely combining our weddings! I want large and extravagant."

"I was thinking small and private" Beth frowned "You know I don't really have a family, and I'm sure Arthur and Eames don't have much of one either."

"How about we start with a guest list" Katelyn left and returned with paper "This may help us decide further."

"Okay."

The girls got to work and ended with a list of close to fifty people, mostly friends, they just needed Eames and Arthur's list. They compiled another list of who they can get discounts from; such as flowers, locations, food, camera man. The wedding dress Beth was going to do for them both while Katelyn did jewellery and knew of the perfect band. The planning went more smoothly then they expected since they started off on opposite ideas.

"Let me see that ring again" Katelyn demanded grabbing Beth's hand "Wow, and Arthur picked this out himself?"

"Amazing isn't it?" she took Katelyn's hand "Eames would have needed to have yours custom made. So he knew a long time ago that you were the one."

"Hey girls" Eames walked in with Arthur "How are the beautiful brides to be?"

"Eames do you have a family or some friends that you want to invite to the wedding?" Beth asked "What about you Arthur?"

"I have no one" Eames shrugged.

"All I have is a little sister" Arthur said pulling Beth onto his lap "Though I don't know where she is at the moment."

"We're going to have to search for her" she winked "It's a good thing there's an expert tracker in town."

"It's okay if she doesn't show; this wedding is going to be just for us."

"Stop pacing" Beth snapped "You're going to ruin your dress."

"Right" Katelyn was finding it hard to breathe "It's just the biggest day of my life."

She wore a princess style dress, a mesh under layer with the fabric top pulled up by gems. The gems trailed from the waist up her side and around the top of the dress, it decorated the mesh and the spaghetti straps. It was a classic wedding dress with a very Katelyn twist and Beth touch.

"Hey, you're not the only one getting married today."

Beth bit her lip, she was also nervous but for her it was because this was her last day with her brother. Her dress was much more simple then Katelyn's, an a-line shape with a foot long train. The silk like material was smoothed to perfection over her body; the entire chest was pleated together to hid what she felt the most uncomfortable with, and a single shoulder strap kept the dress up.

"It's time" Katelyn looked at the clock "You ready to walk down that aisle?"

"No" Beth stood up "But it's not like I can turn around now."

Pat waited outside the door for the girls; Beth smiled wrapping an arm around him. He was going to walk them down the aisle, one on either side to the front of the small church where the priest and the two grooms waited. They took their respective brides as the priest began the usual speech, they had agreed on only invited who ever was closest to them. There's Cobb and his family, Arthur's little sister, Jeff, Shelby, Katelyn's family, it was so small that it made it feel more personal.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

Eames smirked leaning in capturing her lips "Mrs Katelyn Eames, now that has a nice ring to it."

Arthur kissed his new wife "A new life here we come."

"This is good bye" Beth hugged Katelyn "We will defiantly keep in touch."

"Promise?" Katelyn tightened her grip "Because I don't want a repeat from the last two years."

"Of course, there's no more drama in my life."

"Where are you two off to?"

Beth shrugged kissing Arthur "I don't know, maybe Savannah, Georgia. What about you?"

"No clue yet."

"Well where ever you choose to go I know you're going to be happy."

A final hug and the best friends separated to go back to their new husbands. They were at the airport in line to get tickets; the next flight out of the city was their best bet. Beth leaned into Arthur staring at her ring; she was perfectly content of being any where in the world as long as it's with her new husband.

"You ready to travel?" Arthur kissed her forehead "We got the rest of our lives."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't really care where. Maybe we can settle down one day in Savannah, Georgia."

"What ever you wish puppet."


End file.
